1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcast receiving terminal, and in particular, to a method of capturing digital broadcast images in a digital broadcast receiving terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting provides high-definition, high-quality and better broadcasting service, replacing traditional analog broadcasting. The digital broadcasting is classified into satellite digital broadcasting and terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Satellite digital broadcasting aims mainly at mobile service. Thus it enables viewing of multichannel, multimedia broadcasting through a portable receiver (mobile phone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA)) or a vehicular receiver, irrespective of time and place.
The concept of terrestrial digital broadcasting originated from Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), and provides mobile multimedia broadcasting through a currently available vacant channel, Very High Frequency (VHF) channel 12. It transmits television broadcasting, radio broadcasting and data broadcasting on a plurality of channels. While a conventional terrestrial broadcasting service provider operates a single analog channel, a digital broadcasting service provider operates a plurality of channels. A digital data stream with various different services embedded is called an ensemble.
In terrestrial digital broadcasting, three ensembles can be transmitted on one VHF channel and one video channel, two audio channels, and one data channel can be serviced per one ensemble.
Along with the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology, recently there has been an increasing interest in a digital broadcasting service that allows users to view digital broadcasting while moving. Particularly, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) through a mobile terminal is attracting attention.
Existing digital broadcast receiving terminals do not support multi-capture functionality available to a digital camera, that is, the function of rapidly capturing a series of images of a moving object at a designated time.
Due to rapid scene changes, digital broadcast receiving terminal users cannot capture a desired image easily while viewing a digital broadcast program, such as an image of a specific movie star, a series of breathtaking moments in a sports game, or an impressive scene from a show.